


Leaving So Soon?

by ChloboShoka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Originally posted on FF.Net in 2008. Harry tries to think straight after sleeping with Snape.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 27





	Leaving So Soon?

Harry sighed as he watched the older and darker man in a slumber. He knew that his life was in a massive mess right now. Loved and loathed by many, and struggling to cope with his fame. And to add to it all, the shock that he had actually kissed, hugged and had sex with someone he didn't really like; his potions master, Professor Snape.

The strangest thing was, that he was starting to feel for this man. The man responsible for the majority of his detentions and his constant sarcasm towards him, he had no idea why or how he felt that way. Harry assumed that it was just his hormones playing up. He had to seek comfort in his friends, he felt like he had to leave the bed this instant. Harry kissed Snape's pale cheek as he tip toed his way out of the bed. As he made his way though the black door as he attempted to open it very quietly, he heard a dark soothing voice had awoken.

"Leaving so soon Potter?" Snape asked Harry sarcastically as he was just about to walk away from him. "We have a lot of catching up to do!"

"I have to do something." Harry mentioned as he tip toed out of the bed. "I need to talk to Ron about something."

"Such as…" Severus asked as he crawled up to the young man and tightly grabbed onto him on the shoulders. Harry said nothing and started to shudder. The thought that he had just slept with his least favourite teacher, was too much to absorb in. Sure, he was Voldamort's number one target and was wanted dead by his and his jolly members of his death eaters, that was crazy enough.

The rumours and gossip that would occur would be unbearable., He knew that even his best friend, Ron would be unable to digest the news. As for Hermione, she would brag about how wrong and illegal it would be and worry over him like crazy. He knew that it would fill Ginny with anger, despair and disgust, he wouldn't know if he could even look at them in the eye. How would he have been able to have coped at all? Pretty impossible according to himself.

He felt bad for cheating on Ginny in such a manner like this, however, he was becoming hungry for Severus Snape's unique charm.

"You're not going to tell a living soul about this!" Severus demanded in his usual cold-hearted voice, looking into the inherited eyes of the girl he loved and lost. Staring into Harry's green eyes, he witnessed a lot of memories of his experience at Hogwarts, some good, some bad. His strong loyalty to Dumbledore linked into the protection of Harry. Most of his meaning of life linked to Harry although it failed to show by appearance. The boy who lived and the head of Slytherin house, was a very least likely pair.

"You have yet to thank me on those endless occasions, that I have saved your life." Severus pointed out as he carefully dragged the young man onto his chest.  
"Thanks Severus." Harry replied as he rested below his neck. "You're probably one of the bravest men, I have ever known!"

The raven haired beauty gently smiled as he felt flattered. It was rare to see professor Snape smile and it was actually nice to see him smile for once. He remembered that it was something that Lily used to say when they were close friends. Severus felt, that he had just lost this bitterness, he had been carrying for so many years.

Amazing how the love of a young boy and lost love in the past can change a man in the passage of time. He still swore on his life that he would protect Harry. Even after the battle with Voldemort was won.


End file.
